Me Salvaste
by Karen CullenPattz
Summary: Porque me sentía triste, abatida y sola. Pronto llegó la luz a mi vida, una luz que jamás esperé ver y todo cambió, reviví. Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon y esta es mi historia.


_**Nombre del grupo: FFAD (Twilight)**_

 _ **Nombre del OS: ME SALVASTE**_

 _ **Autor: Karen Páez Esquinas**_

 _ **Beta: Denisse Flores R.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gran parte de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la autora original de la saga Crepúsculo – Stephenie Meyer – Yo solo jugué con ellos y me salió este OS, ubicado en otra situación diferente a la que ella describió en un comienzo para que tenga un diferente final. Prohibida la copia o plagio.**_

 _ **Pareja: Alice y Jasper**_

 _ **Número de Palabras: 9.440**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **POV Alice**_

Me sentía sola, desamparada y triste, igual que siempre y la razón era simple: Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon: una niña de siete años, nacida en el año 1901, que vivía en una casa grande con su padre, su madrastra, sus dos hermanastros gemelos y su hermanastra. Mi padre nunca me quiso aquí, él y mi madrastra dicen que yo fui un error; porque, una noche él se embriagó, hizo eso de la abeja y las flores con mi mamá, y nací yo. Todo el tiempo pensaba que; tal vez, todo sería más sencillo si yo no existiera, a veces quisiera no haber nacido y por decir "A veces" me refería a SIEMPRE.

La parte más dura fue que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un año de nacida (o eso me dijeron) lo que no me dijeron fue la razón por la que murió, ni tampoco sabía su nombre y desde esa edad estaba viviendo con una familia que me odia: Mi padre, Jhon; Mi madrastra, Emily; Mi hermanastro, Anthony de doce años y mi hermanastra María de nueve… ¡O claro! Mencioné que tenía dos hermanastros gemelos, Edward era el único en la familia que me quería y jugaba conmigo, a pesar de que nos llevábamos cinco años de diferencia, él era el único que me entendía y digo "Entender" en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Yo tenía algo así como visiones no tan claras del futuro y sueños recurrentes cuando dormía; era algo raro, ni siquiera yo podía explicarlo o dejarlo de hacer, sentía que algo fallaba en mi cabeza pero no lo controlaba, yo quedaba en blanco en varios momentos. El resto de mi "Familia" decía que yo hacía movimientos extraños durante esos instantes y que no debía estar con ellos; Sin embargo, Edward estuvo para mí en todas las ocasiones que pudo. Con el tiempo, yo ya no hacía parte de las salidas familiares y me encerraron en el sótano, ya se imaginarán que éste se convirtió en mi zona permanente de estar, porque solo me permitían salir para comer y a veces aprovechaba ese tiempo para hablar con Edward y jugar en él.

Todos los días seguía con mis cosas locas en la cabeza; pero, había algo que me alegraba: Descubrí una pequeña ventanita cerrada a la mitad, por la cual entraba algo de luz y se podía ver el patio de la casa de al lado; la primera vez que vi por aquella ventanita, observé a tres niños y dos niñas riendo y jugando con una pelota, todos se veían muy felices a la luz del sol, parecía que el mundo se paralizaba, que mi mundo desaparecía, porque yo también me había vinculado en esa imagen y me sentí parte de ella; hasta que, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, estaba ahí encerrada, no podía salir porque yo nunca podría ser una niña normal, yo estaba loca y había algo mal en mi cabeza, como tantas veces me lo había dicho mi familia.

Al recordar todo eso, bajé la mirada y puse una mano en la pared para sentirme apoyada en algo firme, ya que Edward no estaba y él era el único que me daba apoyo: A Emily no le gustaba que yo estuviera con él y lo apartaba de mí cada vez que podía, también hacía que Jhon me azotara hasta que se cansara… Edward intervino en ciertas ocasiones y el único que consideraba como mi hermano, se había llevado muchos castigos por mí, no más que yo, pero si lo castigaban.

Lloré con más fuerza al recordar todo aquello; pero, sin emitir ningún sonido, eso demostraba debilidad y no quería que me vieran débil; además, cabía la posibilidad de que mi cerebro se pusiera de rebelde y me hiciera perder la consciencia o me mandara pequeños recuerdos de algo que no había pasado y quizás no pasaría o sí… No sabía y prefería no intentar descubrirlo. Estaba a punto de caminar hasta, lo que yo llamaba mi catre, y oí una voz que venía de la ventana.

– Hola – Dijo un niño de ojos color azul y cabello rubio ondulado, lo llevaba por debajo de las orejas, su mentón terminaba en una punta ovalada y me sonreía amablemente. Yo lo miré confundida preguntándole con la mirada por qué me hablaba, todos sabían que yo era la hija loca de Jhon Brandon. Él agrandó aún más su sonrisa – ¿Quieres salir a jugar? – Preguntó y vi cómo sus ojos brillaban.

Temblé por dentro: Él estaba allí, arrastrado contra el suelo, arruinando su ropa, llenándose de barro y tierra, hablando conmigo por medio de una pequeña ventana y preguntándome si quería jugar con él; definitivamente estaba más loco que yo, pero su sonrisa era muy linda y me gustaba que alguien me hablara, aparte de mi hermano. Él parecía ser muy amable, me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba: Era la primera persona que no me trataba de loca.

Negué con la cabeza – No, no puedo – Dije recordando que me habían metido aquí por una razón: Me estaban escondiendo.

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó confundido y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que habían adquirido antes.

– No puedo salir de aquí, estoy algo así como… castigada – Mentí y luego me dije a mi misma – _Si claro, castigada por que mi padre bebió algo que no debía y se metió en la flor de mi mamá._

– ¿Hasta cuándo? – Preguntó triste.

– No lo sé.

Él se quedó pensativo e hizo una mueca – Bueno, mientras te quitan el castigo podemos ser amigos y vengo a hablar contigo todos los días – Sonrió ampliamente mostrándome todos sus dientes – Me llamo Jasper Withlock y tengo nueve años, vivo en la casa que estabas viendo – Bromeó.

Yo estaba renuente, no sabía si podía confiar en él, bajé la cabeza y pensé – _Ya estoy loca, no tengo a mi mamá quién fue la única que me amó y tengo una familia que no me quiere ¿Qué más puedo perder?_ – Entonces decidí responderle, no medí los riesgos de mi decisión – Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon y tengo siete años, bueno… ya sabes donde vivo – Le mostré una simple sonrisa.

Ya llevábamos un par de minutos de silencio y a mí me agradaba su compañía, eso era más que suficiente para mí, al menos no me había llamado loca y tampoco me había tratado como basura, mucho menos me había dirigido una mirada hiriente (a las que ya estaba acostumbrada), él estaba actuando normal y… de pronto, ese horrible vistazo del "futuro" invadió mi mente por no sé cuantos segundos o minutos. No alcancé a ver muy bien esta vez, solo algo como que estaba con mi papá y mi madrastra en algo como una clínica y yo estaba llorando a más no poder, agarrada de mi papá que me quería llevar a algún lado.

La mano que tenía apoyada en la pared no fue suficiente, tuve que apoyar mi cabeza y ni con eso logré menguar el dolor que sentí en mi pecho, no me quedó más opción que dejarme caer en el suelo. Me sentía muy confusa y dolida, no estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo que había visto iba a hacerse realidad; pero, esa imagen de mí siendo arrastrada por una especie de hospital, me había partido el alma.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Alice? ¿Sigues allí? – Escuché la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la ventana. Me había olvidado de él, a estas alturas ya debió haber confirmado la razón de que me tuvieran aquí.

– Sigo aquí – Respondí con voz llorosa, quité mis lágrimas y traté de levantarme.

– ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Lloraste de nuevo? – Preguntó sintiendo mi tristeza.

Moví mi mano sin darle mucha importancia – Cosas mías, nada de qué preocuparse.

– Haré algo para que dejes de llorar – Lo miré confundida, él era el primero (aparte de Edward) que se comportaba de esa manera conmigo.

Esa tarde se la pasó contándome chistes y bromas tontas para que yo sonriera, decía que no le importaba el castigo que me habían impuesto porque él iba a hacer lo que fuera para sacarme de allí y llevarme con él. Desde ese día, mi vida ya no era tan miserable como antes porque tenía una razón por la cual sonreír, ya no me importaba pasar mi vida encerrada en el sótano, ya que sabía que Jasper llegaba del instituto, almorzaba e iba directo a nuestra ventana para que pudiéramos hablar, no importaba el tema, siempre hablábamos.

…

Aunque, había algo que faltaba, ya habían pasado siete años desde que nos conocíamos y… Yo no le había dicho sobre el problema en mi cabeza; gracias al cielo, cuando estaba con él solo tenía pequeños episodios de cosas (Insignificantes) que sucedían en días posteriores y yo los podía disimular, pero él nunca estaba presente en mis momentos de inconsciencia o cuando me movía como loca (según mi familia), los cuáles eran mínimos desde que Jasper había entrado en mi vida. La verdad, no sabía cómo decirle; porque, temía que si le decía, él se alejara de mí.

Un día Edward bajó al sótano – Hey, hoy es tu cumpleaños número catorce – Me abrazó y después del abrazo me sonrió – Felicitaciones, hermanita – Dijo mostrándome un pastelillo de chocolate con una vela.

– Edward, no tienes que hacer esto y recuerda que Emily te va a sermonear si te ve aquí y a mí me matará – Sonreí conmovida por el gesto.

Él le restó importancia – No te preocupes, se supone que estoy con mi novia.

Yo fruncí el ceño – ¿Cuál novia? – Pregunté.

– Exacto – Sonrió – Ahora pide un deseo y apaga la vela.

– Eso nunca funciona – Me crucé de brazos.

– No seas testaruda, Allie y yo soy mayor que tú, así que debes obedecerme – Pidió con voz de broma.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e hice lo que mi hermano me pidió: Deseé que algún día se me quitara esto de la cabeza para por fin tener una vida normal, para poder escapar de todas las personas que no me querían en su vida y poder hacer por fin lo que yo quisiera, trazar mi camino y poder ser libre de una vez por todas.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en mi cama, nos comimos el pastelillo que él había traído mientras él me contaba sobre todo lo que vivía a diario en el instituto. Una vez él terminó de hablar, me preguntó cómo la estaba pasando yo, sobre todo porque él siempre se interesaba por mi estado de ánimo y por mis crisis; yo hice una mueca, le comenté que las crisis habían disminuido considerablemente: Ya no me desmayaba, ni perdía la memoria de manera tan continua; pero, las vistas del "futuro" eran más constantes y tenía pesadillas horribles que no quería recordar; además, algunas eran borrosas y me despertaba asustada.

– Pero, Jasper me hace sentir mejor – En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que dije, cerré los ojos y los apreté tan fuerte como pude. No sabía si era bueno hablarle a Edward sobre eso; él tendía a ser sobreprotector en tanto se refería a mí, porque con María no era así.

Él giró la cabeza y sentí que me miró, cuando abrí los ojos, vi cómo me miraba con el ceño fruncido; tuve que explicarle todo desde el principio, desde cómo lo conocí, la edad que tenía, como nos volvimos amigos, cuánto llevábamos de conocernos, que él me prometió sacarme de allí, en fin… todo. Edward no decía nada, miraba el suelo pensativo.

Jugué un rato con mis manos por encima de mi vestido –… Ahora tengo miedo – Dije y Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño – Creo que Jasper ha notado algunas actitudes mías que me catalogan como "loca" – Alcé las manos al cielo y las bajé poniéndolas en mi vestido – ¡Oh vamos!, todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la hija loca de Jhon Brandon, ni siquiera sé por qué Jasper se me acercó y quiero decirle la verdad para que sepa a lo que se está exponiendo conmigo; pero, no sé cómo – Negué con la cabeza y una lágrima se me escapó.

Edward me abrazó – Por lo que me has dicho, puedo ver que él te quiere o al menos si lo hace de verdad, no le va a importar en lo más mínimo que ese pequeño cerebro especial que está en tu cabeza funcione de manera diferente – Yo estaba llenando de lágrimas su camisa y él levantó mi cara – Allie, si él es tu amigo, te va a aceptar con todo y esa pequeña diferencia especial; si no, pues él se lo pierde. Ten por seguro que yo siempre voy a estar para ti, en las buenas y en las malas.

Asentí y volví a abrazarlo, aún tenía miedo de decirle la verdad a Jasper; sin embargo, él lo tenía que saber y yo se lo iba a decir el día después, porque hoy ya era muy tarde y ya habíamos hablado antes de que Edward llegara.

Edward se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que ambos supimos que Emily y los demás miembros de la "familia" lo empezarían a echar de menos, así que él se fue, se despidió de mí dejando un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. Me quedé mirando como él subía las escaleras y cerraba la puerta lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no fuera descubierto.

Yo, al notar por medio de la ventana, que ya había oscurecido y era mi hora de dormir; además, de que no me darían de cenar esta noche porque, de otra forma, ya me hubieran llamado, solo me resigné a ir a mi catre, rogando por dos cosas: Una, no tener pesadillas y dos; que el cielo, Dios o los ángeles me dieran fuerza para decirle toda la verdad a Jasper el día siguiente.

…

El sol estaba en su punto, brillaba con todo su esplendor; alumbrando todo a su alrededor, desde la más pequeña hierba, hasta el árbol más grande y frondoso. Era el momento, Jasper siempre pasaba más o menos a esta hora. Yo estaba sentada en una vieja silla de madera, mirando hacía el suelo, balanceando las piernas, agarrando la silla con mis manos; me sentía asustada y supremamente nerviosa, recordaba las palabras de Edward: _"Si él es tu amigo, te va a aceptar con todo y esa pequeña diferencia especial; si no, pues él se lo pierde"._ No obstante, él no había detallado algo muy importante y era que yo también perdía algo: La primera persona del exterior que no me había visto como una loca. La simple idea me hizo estremecer y quedé en estado de shock cuando oí su voz… Me había preparado toda la mañana para esto, ahora estaba paralizada y él estaba en la ventana, viéndome, con aquellos ojos azules que me daban paz y aquella sonrisa que me infundía confianza.

Tragué saliva y me levanté de la silla tratando de darme valor, caminé hasta ventana – Hola – Apenas sonreí.

– ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó en tono preocupado. Yo bajé la cabeza, negándome a verlo. El hizo un sonido en la ventana para que lo mirara – Alice, tienes que decirme que pasó ¿Te aumentaron el tiempo de castigo?

Reí amargamente y negué con la cabeza, no podía creer que en siete años que llevábamos de conocidos, él todavía creyera que estaba castigada. Alcé medianamente mi voz – No es eso. Yo… tengo que decirte algo. Esto es muy personal e importante para mí y… necesito que me escuches, por favor – Él asintió con la cabeza. Tragué saliva antes de comenzar a hablar – Yo tengo un problema en la cabeza: En algunas ocasiones, puedo ver cosas que van a pasar… Son, pequeños recuerdos o vistazos y los veo cuando duermo, la mayoría son pesadillas. Lo peor de todo es que también me desmayo y pierdo la consciencia por un tiempo, según mi "Familia" – Hice comillas en el aire – Hago movimientos raros… Que yo recuerde, hace tiempo que no pasan – Bajé la cabeza – Por todo eso estoy aquí: Yo no soy hija de Emily, mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía un año y ninguna persona de mi familia puede verme; ni Jhon, mi papá; solo mi hermanastro Edward me quiere, a pesar de que le han sermoneado y castigado por estar conmigo. Me creen loca – Bajé la cabeza y suspiré, al menos ya me sentía más libre por haberle dicho la verdad; Sin embargo, el miedo seguía intacto en mi interior.

Él estaba en silencio, mirándome, yo no entendía la razón por la cual él seguía con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras procesaba toda la información que yo le había dado; de todas formas, él no había corrido despavorido, como yo creí que lo haría si le contaba mi secreto, eso me daba una pequeña satisfacción interna.

Pasaron los minutos más desesperantes de mi corta vida, me sentía en el limbo; Jasper no había cambiado su expresión, pero tampoco me decía nada, daría cualquier cosa que pudiera poseer para poder saber lo que él estaba pensando… Hasta que por fin habló.

– ¿Ves el futuro? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja, a la vez que su sonrisa aumentaba pausadamente.

Yo arrugué el ceño – Algo así – Me encogí de hombros.

– Eso es algo genial. Oye, dime que voy a cenar esta noche… O no… Mejor dime qué te voy a preguntar – Él no dejaba de sonreír.

Negué con la cabeza – No funciona así, los episodios aparecen de vez en vez, no cuando yo quiera – Respondí y sin aviso, una visión vino a mi mente, medio sonreí – Tienes suerte, me ibas a preguntar en qué número estabas pensando: Era el cinco – Negué con la cabeza – Pero yo quería decir… – Él me interrumpió de repente.

Abrió los ojos – Es genial, eres genial. Yo también quiero hacer eso – Hizo un puchero que él mismo inventó cuando yo tenía nueve años y él once, era un gesto especial entre nosotros.

– No es tan genial – Hice una mueca triste – Jasper, ya te dije todo sobre mí, todo esto es malo, yo no quiero que tú tengas problemas por estar conmigo, yo estoy destinada a estar aquí sola y tú… tú puedes ver el mundo sin los problemas que yo te puedo causar.

Él negó con la cabeza firmemente, vi su rostro y era la primera vez que tenía una expresión seria en él – No te voy a dejar sola, yo te prometí que te iba a sacar de aquí, que te iba a ayudar. Lo que me dijiste no es malo, tú no eres alguien mala y yo estoy contigo, siempre.

…

Pasaron algunos meses, Jasper y yo seguíamos viéndonos cómo siempre, no era algo extraño que Edward quisiera conocer a mi único amigo y así lo hizo una semana después de que yo le contara que Jasper no me había rechazado; afortunadamente, ambos se llevaron bien y a Edward pareció agradarle bastante.

En este día me estaba paseando de lado a lado porque era la hora en la que supuestamente Jasper y yo nos veíamos, él no aparecía por ningún lado, ya estaba temiendo que se hubiera dado cuenta de los riesgos de andar conmigo y si los hubiera notado, aunque mi alma y mi corazón sufrieran, no me importaba porque al menos Jasper estaría bien y seguiría con su vida.

– Hola – Escuché la voz de Jasper a mi espalda, me giré rápidamente y lo vi sonriendo a través de la ventana.

Con una ligera sonrisa, traté de arreglarme mi corto y oscuro cabello, me acerqué a la ventana – Pensé que no vendrías.

– Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y… te traje algo – Me mostró la rebanada de un pastel e hice una cara confundida – Hoy es mi cumpleaños, me están haciendo algo así como una reunión en el patio trasero, está toda mi familia y algunos amigos; pero, quería verte y me costó escaparme – Sonrió.

– Muchas gracias y feliz cumpleaños; yo debería darte algo, en lugar de que tú me des algo a mí; pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, la ventana es cerrada y está sellada, no hay forma de que me lo puedas entregar – Dije sonriendo como boba.

Él giró la mirada – No eres muy detallista ¿O sí? – Sonrió arqueando una ceja.

Me quedé muda y miré donde él estaba viendo: Había un huequito a unos cuantos centímetros de la ventana. Sonrió y pasó la rebanada de pastel por aquel huequito, en el instante en el que la recibí, sus dedos se alcanzaron a rozar con los míos; sentí paz, confianza, valor, tranquilidad, libertad, una mezcla grandiosa de emociones que no había sentido nunca y que en mi vida hubiera imaginado que existían, pero sobretodo creo que sentí… amor, eso de lo que hablan en algunos libros que Edward me prestaba.

Creí que nuestro contacto duró más de lo que ambos esperábamos, Jasper tampoco hacía alguna magüe para apartar su mano de la mía. Escuché unos pasos que venían de afuera y todos los pensamientos felices que tenía, se esfumaron de repente. Puse cara de pánico y Jasper también, al sentir que yo me tensaba, se pasó a la ventana y me empezó a preguntar que me pasaba.

– Tienes que irte – Susurré mirándolo por la ventana con angustia, notando que los pasos se hacían más cercanos – Por favor.

– Pero qué ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó negando con la cabeza.

– Alguien viene, vamos a tener problemas, va a pasar algo malo – Negué con la cabeza – No sé qué es lo que pasará; pero, es malo, estoy segura – Dije agitada casi sin respirar – Vete.

– No tiene nada de malo que me vean contigo, tú… – Inmediatamente Jasper fue interrumpido por esa persona que yo sabía que venía y que me daría problemas.

– Jaspy… ¿Por qué estás aquí arrastrado? Deberías estar con nosotros, celebrando tu decimosexto cumpleaños.

Esa era la voz de María tratando de sonar atractiva para que los muchachos se fijaran en ella y si su voz no funcionaba, se aseguraba de bajar un poco su vestido para aumentar su escote y que se pronunciaran sus pechos que estaban en desarrollo. Ya suponía yo cuál era su objetivo de hoy, bufé por ese sobrenombre tan absurdo que le había dado a Jasper, bien podría ser el nombre de un perro o alguna mascota. Rodé los ojos mientras pensaba en todo eso aprovechando que ella no me veía… Pero luego me vio y se agachó un poco para asegurarse de que fuera yo.

– ¿Qué haces hablando con ella? ¿Qué te dijo ahora? – Preguntó tratando de parecer normal o eso creía ella, se notaba que estaba que me mataba con la mirada – No le prestes atención, ella a veces dice algunas incoherencias.

– No hemos hablado mucho, solo vine a traerle un poco de pastel – Jasper me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír tímidamente y María notó eso. Me recriminé mentalmente porque yo no debí haber sonreído por más que esa sonrisa haya sido hermosa.

– Bueno entonces ¿Vas a volver a tu reunión o me puedo quedar charlando con ustedes? – Preguntó María en un tono "aparentemente" inocente.

Yo miré a Jasper suplicante, pidiéndole que se fuera con ella, ya íbamos a tener suficientes problemas porque sabía que María no se iba a quedar callada; afortunadamente, Jasper entendió mi mensaje no verbal y se fue con ella, dándome una mirada de que luego quería una explicación o que habláramos sobre lo que había ocurrido.

…

Nunca ocurrió esa conversación, nunca nos volvimos a ver luego del cumpleaños de Jasper y desafortunadamente, tenía que decir que se cumplió la horrible pesadilla que me persiguió por años y María fue quién se encargó de hacerla realidad: Al amanecer del siguiente día Edward llegó con una maleta grande, tomaba toda mi ropa y la metía allí junto con mis cosas, las únicas frases que salían de su boca eran: "Tenemos que irnos", "No hay tiempo" y "Tengo que sacarte de aquí"; Sin embargo, yo seguía sin entender de qué me hablaba. Justo cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras del sótano para salir con mis maletas, nos encontramos con Jhon y Emily en la puerta, ambos con la ceja arqueada y de brazos cruzados, Edward solo pudo balbucear un "Maldición".

Mis supuestos padres me metieron en un auto, luego se metieron ellos y Edward, quién se negó a dejarme sola; este último solo negaba con la cabeza y me murmuraba "Lo siento, perdóname", yo seguía sin entender, lo único que tenía claro era que mi destino no era nada bonito y acerté como siempre: Ahí estaba el centro psiquiátrico, el de mis visiones, en el que me internaron. Por primera vez agarré la mano de mi padre y lo miré con los ojos llorosos, pidiéndole que no me dejara ahí; Sin embargo, él hizo caso omiso y más rápido firmo todos los papeles que le pusieron para dejarme botada.

Edward se quedó conmigo un rato más, en ese "rato" fue cuando me lo contó todo: Después de la reunión en la casa de Jasper, a la que todo el mundo estaba invitado, María había dicho en la cena familiar, que yo había conseguido un modo de hablar con las personas de las otras casas para decirles mentiras y que Jasper estaba hablando conmigo por la ventana del sótano, por esa razón mi progenitor y su esposa me internaron ahí.

…

Ya habían pasado otros siete años, ya tenía veintiún años, estaba resignada y puedo decir que prefería mil veces que mi familia postiza me esconda en un sótano a estar aquí metida – ¿Por qué? – Es muy sencillo, rara vez estoy en una habitación recostada en una camilla, otras me dejan en un cuarto completamente oscuro con camisas de fuerza; si el cuarto no era oscuro, era una habitación blanca con paredes y suelo acolchado; pero lo peor de todo, eran esas malditas sesiones de electrochoques. Sentía que nada de eso me estuviese ayudando, es más, mis desmayos y movimientos raros que ahora catalogan como "convulsiones" eran más seguidos, ya no podía dormir tranquila porque tenía más pesadillas que nunca, no podía verme en un espejo: Eso definitivamente me bajaba la moral, al verme pálida, con los labios partidos, huesuda y con ojeras que me llegaban hasta la mitad de la cara.

No sé ni por qué estaba aquí con vida, para mí ya nada tenía sentido, estaba considerando seriamente suicidarme y acabar con todo esto. Por lo menos lo consideraba hasta la última visita de Edward, quién me dio el sermón más largo de toda su vida; pero, al menos me hizo sentir importante para él y me dio valor para seguir. Él me visitaba tres veces por semana y algunos fines de semana me sorprendía con su presencia y notas que decían "Ánimo, algún día saldremos de esto".

Este día, por ejemplo, era terapia de electrochoque, me di una gran sorpresa cuando la suspendieron unas horas porque mi familia había venido a verme; no dijeron "Un muchacho vino a verla", dijeron "Su familia vino a verla" e inmediatamente pensé que algo se traían entre manos. En el momento en el que los vi, todos lucían básicamente iguales a lo que yo recordaba, excepto Anthony quién tenía una mueca rara en su rostro y no me veía directamente. Pasó una enfermera por mi habitación y dijo que no podían estar más de dos personas en ella, así que todos se fueron excepto Jhon y Emily.

– Veo que estás bien – Dijo Jhon observando la habitación.

Bufé – Sí, claro – _Quisiera que ellos soportaran los electrochoques que me iban a dar a mí en algunas horas_ – Pensé lo último.

– Te atienden bien – Comentó Emily en tono condescendiente.

– Disculpen la pregunta ¿A qué vinieron? – Pregunté directamente, ignorando lo que Emily dijo.

Ellos se miraron y fue Jhon quien respondió – Queríamos verte y saber que estabas bien.

– Claro y yo seré la primera mujer en la luna – Dije sarcástica – En siete años nunca vinieron y ahora los acogió algún sentimiento de culpa, arrepentimiento o lo que sea y ¿Por eso están aquí?

Emily iba a decir algo pero entró Anthony y les pidió a ambos que salieran, yo no podía soportar esto hoy, prefería estar sedada o con media consciencia estable y no tener que soportar a mi odioso hermanastro haciendo comentarios ofensivos o hiriéndome de alguna forma, solo para eso me servía el grandulón de Anthony: Él era un encanto con todo el mundo, excepto conmigo, porque yo estaba loca y era su hermana bastarda… Por lo menos así lo veía él… O eso creía yo.

Él estaba con la cabeza gacha y no decía nada, me moví de la camilla tratando de sentarme pero el molesto tubo intravenoso me lo impedía, odiaba ese tubo porque por ahí pasaban todos los malditos medicamentos y sedantes. Anthony me ayudó a acomodarme, cosa que me sorprendió y como si no estuviera sorprendida, él se disculpó conmigo por todo lo que me había dicho y hecho: Dijo que él tenía una idea diferente de mí porque fue Emily quien le dijo que yo había sido un error de Jhon y yo era la razón por la que sus padres discutían en la época que Jhon le fue infiel a Emily con mi mamá. De todas formas se disculpó y me dijo lo que yo ya sabía, Edward fue quién le quitó la venda de los ojos y yo lo perdoné porque él había sido engañado y nunca fue su intención herirme… A mí no me gustaba guardar rencor, a menos que la persona no estuviera realmente arrepentida.

Después de Anthony entró María, luciendo un vestido que se veía costoso, en corsé de seda color lila, dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos y ampliaba sus caderas. María me miraba por encima de su hombro con mirada repugnante hasta el punto de desafiarme con la sola mirada, ella no decía nada y yo tampoco decía nada, hasta que me cansé de ese juego de miradas, su sola presencia me estresaba y ya estaba cansada de que ella estuviera aquí.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté en tono mordaz.

– Esa no es la forma de saludarme luego de que no nos hemos visto hace siete años, hermanita – Dijo sarcástica y yo bufé rodando los ojos.

Alguien tocó la puerta – Toc, Toc – Esa voz, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, ahora era más grave, había adquirido madurez, pero no dejaba de ser divertida y alegre – Vine a ver a mi nueva paciente: Mary Alice Brandon – Dijo él mirando su carpeta; pero yo vi, que por el rabillo de sus ojos me veía a mí. Él iba a decir algo más pero mi inoportuna hermanastra empezó con su plan de "cortejo".

Ella se le plantó en frente – Buenos días doctor, soy la hermana mayor de Alice y mi nombre es María Brandon – Dijo poniéndose el cabello atrás, sacando pecho y estirando una mano para estrecharla con él.

El doctor solo asintió sin responder a su gesto – Mucho gusto; pero, por ahora, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Alice, si no le importa – Ella negó con la cabeza.

María salió con el mismo andar de princesa, solo que esta vez se notaba algo molesta. Una vez nos dejó solos, miré a mi "doctor" bastante divertida.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Él me miró confundido, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa – Jasper, por supuesto que sé que eres tú, te reconocería en cualquier parte.

Él sonrió – ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– El sonido de tu voz es inconfundible, el color y la forma de tu cabello se me hicieron demasiado familiares, la forma de tu rostro: lo recordaría en cualquier parte; aunque, dudé un poco por el color de tus ojos y tu piel pálida, te recordaba más moreno y de ojos azules – Fruncí el ceño.

– Si, bueno – Se rascó la nuca, nervioso y pude ver una cicatriz en forma de media luna, ubicada más arriba de su muñeca izquierda – He cambiado. Pero no vine aquí para hablar de mí, estoy aquí para ayudarte, te lo prometí.

– Éramos unos niños, además tienes que ser psiquiatra para eso y ninguno de los tratamientos que me han hecho ha funcionado – Le comenté.

Él sonrió de nuevo – Es porque yo no estuve involucrado en ninguno de ellos y sí, soy psiquiatra – Tomó mis manos – Te prometo Alice, que te voy a ayudar y ya no vas a volver a sufrir.

El brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa, todos esos gestos en su rostro que tanto extrañaba, los volví a ver por fin, en realidad creí que nunca lo vería de nuevo, me daban esperanza, ya no me sentía perdida ni sola, no tenía ninguna razón para acabar con mi vida y lo más importante: Me sentía feliz, estaba completa teniendo su simple presencia. No era que no creyera en la promesa que me había hecho de ayudarme; pero, lo dije antes, éramos unos niños y yo no pensé que él la recordaría durante todo este tiempo, hasta dar conmigo y conseguir el título de mi psiquiatra.

Edward entró de manera desprevenida mientras Jasper y yo nos mirábamos – Hola, hermanita – Dijo con tono alegre hasta que notó la presencia de Jasper y aclaró la garganta; de todas formas, no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro – ¿Qué cuentas, Jasper?

Él se encogió de hombros – Todo lo mismo, ya sabes qué estoy haciendo aquí – Ambos se miraron con complicidad.

Abrí los ojos y miré a Edward, sorprendida – ¿Tú lo sabías? Sabías que Jasper trabajaba aquí, que sería mi psiquiatra y ¿No me dijiste nada?… Te odio, Edward Brandon – Casi grité.

Observé a los dos hombres frente a mí, ambos sonreían – Era sorpresa y… es muy difícil sorprenderte – Edward respondió con una sonrisa, la que utilizaba para que yo lo perdonara.

– Estuve en contacto con Edward todo el tiempo, él fue quién me dijo que tú estabas aquí y ya te imaginarás que no pude venir antes; así que me prometí a mí mismo estudiar para ser psiquiatra y conseguir empleo aquí – Comentó Jasper.

Lo miré y sonreí al mismo tiempo, Jasper era un hombre maravilloso, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho para intentar curarme y estar aquí conmigo, todo lo había hecho por mí y eso lo valoraba tanto.

Edward aclaró su garganta – ¿Y cuál es el pronóstico, doctor? – Preguntó en tono de broma.

Jasper miró a Edward y luego a mí – Bueno; te tenían programada una sesión de electrochoques con duración de cuatro horas – Me estremecí de solo oírlo, Edward se dio cuenta y puso su mano sobre la mía. Jasper continuó – Afortunadamente; logré hacer que te retiraran de esas sesiones, argumentando que lo único que estaban logrando con ello era aumentar las crisis. Desafortunadamente, no pude hacer nada con las habitaciones oscuras o acolchadas y las camisas de fuerza: Te tendrán internada cuatro días seguidos de cada semana para que puedas concentrar tu mente en otra cosa que no sean tus "Problemas mentales" – Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire y rodó los ojos.

Edward forzó ligeramente su agarre contra mi mano – Pero tú eres su psiquiatra ¿Por qué no te dejan tomar las decisiones a ti? – Preguntó molesto.

Él negó con la cabeza – Es complicado, Edward; Alice ya lleva siete años aquí, siete años en los que ningún psiquiatra ha tenido buenos resultados y ahora cada decisión que se tome con respecto a ella, tiene que pasar por el consentimiento de dos psiquiatras más, además de mí – Luego me miró – Pero haré todo lo posible para que ella se sienta mejor y para sacarla bien de aquí.

Edward y yo asentimos, por lo menos yo ya me sentía mejor, estaba agradecida con Jasper por el hecho de que me quitaran las terapias de electrochoques, quería lanzarme a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, no solo por las noticias que me había dado, sino también porque lo había vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo; sin embargo, nunca lo había abrazado, estaba algo cohibida y me limitaba a abrazarme a mí misma para menguar el efecto eufórico/emocional que sentía.

Vi que Jasper sonreía ampliamente, bajó la cabeza tratando de calmar su sonrisa y se dirigió a Edward – ¿Y el resto de la familia?

Él hizo un gesto – Deberían estar en la sala de espera; aunque, supongo que por la forma en que salió María, ella ya se fue; Anthony se veía más tranquilo que cuando llegó y había cambiado su estado de ánimo pero tenía un compromiso. No sé si mis padres sigan afuera – Miró su reloj – Yo ya debería irme, tengo trabajo. Hasta luego, Jasper – Se giró hacía mi – Vendré a visitarte pronto, adiós hermanita – Dejó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

Sonreí – Adiós, Edward.

Jasper y yo quedamos en silencio, no sabía que decirle y tampoco sabía qué pensar porque él seguía con esa hermosa y a la vez extraña sonrisa en su rostro. De algo estaba segura y era que esa última pregunta de Jasper venía con doble sentido, con el único propósito de que Edward se fuera y este último lo entendió bien. Fruncí el ceño pensando en las posibles opciones por las que Jasper quisiera quedarse solo conmigo, posiblemente había algo que quería decirme o algo que quería preguntarme, tal vez algo de lo que quisiera hablarme sin que nadie estuviera presente.

Jasper se sentó al borde de la cama, cerca de donde yo estaba – Lamento no haber estado contigo antes.

Le hice un gesto con la mano, eso ya no importaba, lo importante era que él estaba conmigo y sin esperarlo, sin preverlo siquiera, él se abalanzó sobre mí con cuidado y me rodeó con sus brazos, me dio ese tan esperado abrazo que yo había anhelado por tanto tiempo y se sentía mágico; sí, debía admitir que su tacto era algo frío, pero no me importaba porque su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Me sentía feliz, varias olas de alegría y euforia invadieron mi cuerpo, él era el hombre más maravilloso que pudo haber pisado la tierra.

– Te extrañé tanto, Alice – Dijo en un susurro que pasó frío por mi oreja.

– Yo también y me lamenté cada día por haberme ido sin darte ningún tipo de explicación – Dije sin deshacer el abrazo, sentí una lágrima en mi mejilla.

– No fue tu culpa, ahora estás conmigo y no permitiré que nada malo te pase – Deshizo el abrazo solo para mirarme a los ojos y hacerme esa promesa, yo sonreí. – Debo irme, pero estaré por aquí seguido – Dijo limpiando la lágrima en mi mejilla con dulzura.

Sonreí asintiendo, a la vez que él se abandonaba la habitación. Daba gracias al cielo, no sabía qué había hecho para que aquel hombre tan especial estuviera conmigo, me sentía tan feliz de tenerlo cerca y cuando estaba con él, todo estaba excelente, parecía que tenía algo en el estómago que me hacía extrañamente más feliz y solo con verlo quería sonreír hasta que mis mejillas explotaran.

…

Los días pasaban muy rápido, las horas y días que estaba con Jasper parecían segundos, él incluso se quedaba conmigo algunas noches sin que nadie lo viera y hablábamos hasta que yo me quedaba dormida y cuando despertaba; sorprendentemente, él estaba conmigo dándome esa cálida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Él casi no mantenía contacto físico conmigo, si acaso tomaba mis manos en algunos momentos y los abrazos eran muy pocos; pero, aquellos instantes los atesoraba en mi memoria. Lo raro era que su tacto siempre estaba frío, a veces sus ojos se tornaban negros como el carbón y otras se veían de color miel o tal vez dorado, en las noches que se quedaba conmigo parecía no dormir y su piel era demasiado pálida, tal vez estaba enfermo… O yo me había vuelto más loca.

Una tarde Edward vino a verme, me dijo que tenía novia y su nombre era Isabella, yo me alegré por él, lo veía más feliz y más animado. Me empezó a hablar de ella y del tiempo que llevaban juntos, hasta que surgió una pregunta en mí.

– Edward ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? – Pregunté nerviosa mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

Él soltó una risita y me miró incrédulo – Tú deberías saberlo – Lo miré confundida y él solo sonrió – Estás enamorada de Jasper.

– ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Lo sé desde que me hablaste de él cuando tenías catorce años y nada ha cambiado – Dijo y lo seguí mirando confundida.

– A ver – Puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y había una expresión seria en su rostro – ¿Qué sientes cuándo estás con él?

Sonreí – Es fácil, me siento feliz, quiero abrazarlo y tenerlo lo más cerca posible de mí para que nunca se valla… Hasta siento algo raro en mi estómago, pero es bueno, me gusta… A veces, estoy nerviosa porque no sé cómo actuar delante de él – Le expliqué con una emoción que no sabía de dónde había salido.

– Eso… Estás enamorada y no solo lo notas tú: Yo me di cuenta hace mucho, cuando no dejas de mirarlo como boba y cuando tiemblas cada vez se acerca a ti – Dijo bromeando.

Golpeé a Edward en el hombro – Hey, no te burles y ¿No se supone que eso es privado?

Él puso sus manos en forma de rendición – No es mi culpa que tu no sepas disimular.

Bufé – Claro, no sé disimular – Dije sarcástica y luego me quedé pensando – Y si tú lo notaste, las demás personas también pueden notarlo – De pronto, algo de nerviosismo se apoderó del tono de mi voz – Hasta Jasper pudo notarlo – Susurré y el pánico surgió – Oh Dios, no podré verlo a los ojos nunca más. No, yo no podré seguir así; me pondré más nerviosa cuando el venga y sepa lo que yo siento por él… Moriré de vergüenza – Vi a Edward y solté un grito – EDWARD ¿DE QUÉ TE RIES? NO LE VEO EL CHISTE.

Edward estaba que se partía de la risa mientras sujetaba con fuerza su estómago, cuando parecía que había terminado, pasó una mano por sus ojos secando sus lágrimas – Oh Dios – Dijo a penas en un suspiro ahogado. Puse mis manos en mi cintura y lo miré seria para que se explicara – Ya está bien, no me reiré más; pero, la situación es muy graciosa.

– ¿Por qué? – Alcé una ceja.

– Porque él también está enamorado de ti, pero al menos él está consciente de ello y lo disimula mejor que tú – Soltó una risa, la cual dejó atrás con mi mirada asesina. Después lo miré más calmada para que me aclarara de donde había sacado esa idea. Él se encogió de hombros – Es intuición masculina, supongo; además, él te mira de la misma forma que tú lo haces y no habría estudiado para ser psiquiatra; tampoco me habría acosado todos los días preguntando por ti, ni estaría aquí, en este centro psiquiátrico tratando de ayudarte.

Me quedé muda, pensando… Jasper – _¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de mí?_ – Yo estaba loca, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños – _¿Por qué se enamoraría de alguien como yo?_ – Tengo miles de problemas encima y él los tendría también, incluso no sé cómo hizo para salir invicto de lo que pasó en su fiesta de cumpleaños después de que María nos vio. Tenía mi ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en todo esto, Edward… él nunca me mentía y no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo ahora, mucho menos sobre ese tema, ya él sabía mis sentimientos, mi hermano nunca jugaría con ellos de esa forma tan baja; aunque, si era cierto que dudaba de lo que me decía y nunca me atrevería a preguntarle a Jasper la verdad, definitivamente nunca pasaría por esa vergüenza.

No sé por cuanto tiempo la habitación estuvo en completo silencio, Edward me miraba mientras yo sopesaba todo lo que él me había dicho; hasta que segundos después, alguien abrió la puerta y ese alguien resultó ser la persona que menos esperé ver: Allí estaba María con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y traía algo en las manos, poco tiempo después me di cuenta de que era un dulce de chocolate. Edward arrugó el ceño tan sorprendido como yo, a diferencia de que ninguna palabra podía salir de mi boca.

– ¿María? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Edward sin dejar su expresión sorprendida.

Ella solo amplió su sonrisa y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de mi camilla – Vine a ver a mi hermana… ¿Es un crimen? – Le preguntó de manera inocente y luego me vio – Hola Alice ¿Cómo te sientes?

Edward y yo nos miramos sin emitir ningún sonido – _¿Desde cuándo ella era tan amable conmigo?_ _Algo quiere_ – Pensé. Hice un gesto con mi cara de que me sentía bien. Edward, al ver que yo no quería hablar con ella, se sentó más cerca de mí y puso una mano sobre la mía para darme su apoyo.

– Bien, yo… Hace unos años supe que el chocolate era tu dulce favorito, así que te traje uno – Me dijo tendiéndomelo y Edward lo recibió antes de que yo pudiera extender mi mano. María frunció el ceño – Edward ¿Qué haces? Soy tu hermana ¿Recuerdas? – Le reclamó al sentir la actitud protectora que él tenía conmigo.

Él solo asintió y yo tomé la palabra – Disculpa María, pero es que, en siete años solo has venido dos veces y, por si no lo recuerdas, tú eres la causante de que yo esté aquí… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? – Pregunté esta vez en tono firme.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Sentí que lo mejor era que te trajeran aquí para ayudarte, ya sabes, con tu problema… de la cabeza y lo de "La loca Brandon"… Todo eso – Movió sus manos alrededor de su cabeza.

– ALICE NO TIENE NINGÚN PROBLEMA, TAMPOCO ESTÁ LOCA – Gritó Edward. Se acercó a María con los dientes apretados y soltó mi mano para no hacerme daño porque esta vez tenía sus manos en forma de puño, apretándolos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. María lo miraba con miedo y yo puse una mano en su espalda, él suspiró hondo tratando de calmarse – Si no fuera porque ustedes la maltrataban y la herían de diferentes formas, ella no estaría aquí con traumas psicológicos.

– Edward, me gritaste – Dijo mi "hermana", asustada – Nunca me habías gritado.

Él asintió – Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, soy mayor que tú y no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso sobre Alice ¿Entendido?

Ella iba a decir algo pero se prefirió callar al ver la mirada de Edward, tragó saliva ruidosamente – Como sea, no fue a eso a lo que vine: Quería hacer las paces con Alice y entregarle esto como muestra de que no quiero seguir peleando con ella – Señaló el chocolate y sonrió débilmente, supongo que a causa de que Edward le gritó.

– Gracias – Dije en tono débil y negué con la cabeza – Pero, debes saber que a pesar del dulce, no confío mucho en ti. Ya sabes lo que hiciste conmigo por años y eso no se olvida tan fácil, no se olvida en un segundo.

Se acercó a mí con expresión que daba falsa lástima – Pero… No fue mi intención.

– Adiós María – Dijo Edward en tono serio, sin mirarla.

María puso sus labios en una fina línea tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, para esta hora, yo no sabía si estaba actuando o no. Ella esperaba que yo dijera algo como _"Edward, no seas tan rudo con ella"_ o _"María, puedes quedarte"_ y ella, al ver que esas palabras nunca llegaron, se fue con la frente en alto y una expresión de lo que parecía ser, infinita tristeza.

Después de la salida de mi "hermana", Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio, ambos frunciendo el ceño; por lo menos yo pensaba en las palabras que había dicho ella, no estaba muy convencida de que lo que quisiera era venir a disculparse… Ella era diferente a Anthony, siempre había maldad en la mirada de María y hasta sentía que me tenía envidia, muchas de las visiones que yo tenía y que se hicieron realidad la comprometían a ella y todas eran malas – _¿Qué habría cambiado ahora como para que ella quisiera disculparse?_ – Me pregunté una y otra vez, hasta le hice saber a Edward mi cuestionamiento y él negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que tampoco sabía qué era lo que quería.

Edward se fue, pasaron unas cuantas horas y yo me quedé mirando el dulce que reposaba sobre la mesa al costado de mi cama, era cierto que me encantaba el chocolate y no lo comía desde que Edward me había traído uno el fin de semana pasado. Me encogí de hombros pensando que solo era un dulce común, le quité la envoltura y lo puse en mi boca deleitándome con el sabor. Al principio estaba delicioso, luego era cada vez más amargo – _Esto no es chocolate_ – Pensé y cuando intenté escupirlo, no podía mover ningún músculo de mi boca, luego todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, apenas si podía pronunciar una palabra para pedir ayuda. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jasper entró con una expresión alarmada en su rostro.

– Alice ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó.

Por más que quise responder no pude y tampoco pude moverme, él me ayudó a sentarme y enseguida notó que tenía algo en la boca e hizo que lo escupiera; me sentía débil y a causa de eso, los ojos se me estaban cerrando, a su vez, oía vagamente cómo Jasper me hablaba y me pedía que no me dejara vencer, que yo era una mujer fuerte, pero lo decía con tanto dolor que daba la idea que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

Él cerró los ojos fuertemente – No te quiero perder – Susurró y me cargó en sus brazos; no me di cuenta cómo, pero en menos de diez segundos ya estábamos fuera del centro psiquiátrico – Tú no estás loca, no hay nada malo en ti y debes ser libre – Se acercó a mis labios y susurró – También debes saber que te amo.

Ya estaba medio inconsciente cuando sentí los fríos labios de Jasper sobre los míos; estaba dichosa, si moría ahora, moriría feliz. De pronto, más que sus labios, estaba percibiendo sus dientes y… había algo más, algo en forma de colmillo. No tuve tiempo de pensar porque él mordió el interior de mis labios con sus "colmillos" haciendo que yo sangrara, me dolió demasiado, quise gritar aunque mi cuerpo me lo impidiera y más tarde, algo extraño sucedió: Jasper estaba bebiendo de mi sangre al mismo tiempo que yo sentía que algo líquido se introducía en mi labio, en el lugar exacto en el que él estaba succionando. Pronto me sentí más débil, Jasper apretó los ojos, limpió el lugar donde me había mordido con su lengua y se apartó de mí, como si sufriera un gran sacrificio al hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo, la muerte se estaba haciendo cercana y me tendía la mano lentamente para que yo la tomara, hasta que… Algo muy extraño pasó, mi cuerpo volvió a sentir, en esta ocasión era dolor y todas mis extremidades se retorcían sin que yo pudiera hacer algo más que gritar de pánico para que acabara, por primera vez comprendí a lo que los demás se referían cuando me decían que mi cuerpo "Convulsionaba", era horrible y ahora entendía todo lo que había hecho mi familia conmigo, incluso el hecho de que me escondieran y me internaran en el centro psiquiátrico.

Se me pasó mi vida ante los ojos, mi madre… ella fue asesinada por Jhon, él perforó su corazón con un puñal y también planeaba asesinarme a mí; pero, no pudo porque la mayoría del vecindario ya sabía que él tenía dos hijas, simplemente no le quedó más remedio que llevarme a vivir con él. De allí en adelante los recuerdos fueron tristes, hasta que Jasper apareció en mi vida y mantenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver, aun estando en al centro psiquiátrico.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación muy luminosa, todo se veía y se sentía diferente. Enfoqué mi vista en todos lados, detallando todo lo que tenía frente a mí y buscando algo que me fuera familiar, porque lo último que recordaba era muy extraño y parecía ser otra de mis extrañas pesadillas. Jasper apareció frente a mí tratando de infundirme confianza con una sonrisa, me alegró verlo; Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentí nerviosa.

– Hola – Dije en un susurro, con una voz dulce y suave que no reconocí.

Él se acercó más a mí y tomó mi mano con delicadeza, ahora su temperatura era estable, ya no estaba tan frío como antes – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros – Bien, supongo; Tuve sueños bastante extraños – Volví a rodar mi vista por todos lados – ¿Dónde estamos?

Sentí tensión y él se alejó un poco – Alice, hay algo que debes saber – Se llevó una mano a la garganta y se la masajeó – Yo… Umm… No soy… No somos – Se quedó mudo sin saber qué decir.

Apoyé mi mano en su hombro – Tranquilo – Le sonreí – Solo respira y dime, yo creeré cada palabra que salga de tu boca.

Suspiró – Ok, yo estaba en la universidad y me quedé hasta altas horas de la noche, había un vampiro y me mordió; pero, no duró lo suficiente como para asesinarme, así que solo inyectó su veneno en mí y yo me convertí… Carlisle, un vampiro más viejo que yo, me ayudó y me enseñó a alimentarme de animales; no te mentiré, aun me cuesta evadir el olor de la sangre humana y solo seguí estudiando y proseguí a trabajar en el centro por ti.

Puse una mano en mi cabeza – Jasper… – No pude decir otra palabra porque sentí mi garganta seca y me ardía, a mis fosas nasales entró el olor de una bebida dulce… Completamente deliciosa y fijé mi vista en dónde se encontraba. Jasper dirigió su mirada en el mismo punto que yo estaba observando.

– Si, te traje al punto más apartado de la civilización. Aquel ciervo te servirá para alimentarte – Tomó mi mano y sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo yo lo interrumpí cuando me llegó una visión.

– Vamos a cazar – Dije mecánicamente.

Jasper me enseñó a "Cazar", aunque no estaba muy segura de la razón por la cual estaba haciendo esto, ni tampoco sabía por qué se sentía también esa adrenalina que surgía en mi cuerpo cuando perseguí al ciervo, lo arrinconé y luego succioné su sangre – _¿De dónde habían salido esos colmillos?_ – Pensé todo el tiempo mientras cazaba, porque con un ciervo no quedé satisfecha, solo lo hice hasta que apareció un gran tigre y una pantera.

Volvimos a la casa otra vez, yo estaba con la boca llena de sangre y me relamía los labios, todavía no me creía que me había alimentado de la sangre de tres animales y lo más importante por qué razón. Jasper se mantuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, cuidándome; en este momento, él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y yo estaba feliz, no sobra decir que nuestras manos estaban juntas. A parte de todo eso, yo tenía muchas dudas, estaba aturdida, pero seguramente cuando estuviera de nuevo en un lugar tranquilo.

Estábamos sentados, en un sofá blanco, Jasper a mi lado y yo de piernas cruzadas, se podía sentir la tensión y el nerviosismo en el ambiente y una visión apareció frente a mis ojos – Soy vampira – Dije más en una afirmación que en una pregunta y Jasper solo asintió – Tú me transformaste cuando estuvimos fuera del centro psiquiátrico, mientras yo moría – Jasper se tensó, al mismo tiempo, todo el ambiente se tensó y una visión llegó a mis ojos y suspiré – Me salvaste y estaremos juntos por siempre – Sonreí y lo abracé.

–Esto es lo que somos, cariño. Tú eres mía desde que nos vimos, yo soy tuyo desde te hablé. No podía dejar que el eterno amor de mi niñez se fuera de mi lado y mucho menos podía dejarte morir.

Lo acaricié lentamente del rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba mi aroma, depositando un beso en la palma de mi mano. Besé su frente con ternura y su cabello rubio se enredó entre mis dedos.

– Te amo– le confesé por vez primera.

– No más que yo– sonrío.

La tensión desapareció de repente y ambos sonreímos, estábamos felices. Lo pude ver a través de sus dorados y hermosos ojos. Supe que con él, ya nada me ocurriría y seríamos felices por toda la eternidad, por lo que duraran nuestras vidas y aún más allá de eso.


End file.
